Sono Wanwan Oji
by RoXmiSoX
Summary: A mixed up version of the popular The Frog Prince. Inuyasha's a dog and Kagome's the savior. It's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really odd. Please read and review. One-shot.


Hello Peoples! RoXmiSoX and Arrow-Tipped Kestrel here! This is another one of our famous fairy tails gone weird. The only difference is that this one is a one-shot!

RoX: Now! Let's get onto---

ATK: WAIT!

RoX: What Now????????????????

ATK: We need the disclaimer!!!! o/

RoX: **#$ it!** Did you have to remind me? I was just content on having everyone think that I owned the Inuyasha gang!! It MIGHT have worked if SOMEONE didn't but in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ATK: WELL! You don't want THEM 2 (a bunch of angry lawyers) to sue you, right? I mean---

RoX: Well like they would sue me for everything I had the most they would get would be like twelve dollars and like a billion books. Now I don't think that ANY lawyer would want my money, it probably has grocery lists on it!

ATK: AHEM!!! Like I was saying, we don't own the Inu-gang! But they WOULD take you money 'cause they're lawyers.

RoX: Yeah the blood sucking fiends. Like Benjamin Franklin said…

ATK: WHERE'S THE PHONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I MEAN, I NEED TO WATCH A BASEBALL GAME LATER!!!!!!! I MISSED IT WHEN IT CAME ON LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!! (stops being dramatic) OK, now onto the story!!!!!!!

RoX: FINALLY!!!!!!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wanwan Oji

Once upon a time in a land not so far away in the Writer's Minds (A/N ATK&RoX: If they went into our minds, they would be scared for life!) There lived a princess with ebony hair and brown eyes. She was lonely except for her bow and arrows. Archery was her favorite thing to do. One day one of her arrows went off course and hit a dog and pinned him to a tree.

50 years later…

Kagome (who of course, is the reincarnation of the earlier princess) was walking through the Forest of Inuyasha. She sighed. The forest didn't feel evil like the stories all said. Her counselors warned her against coming here. They all said that there was a prince who could take the form of dog that was killed here. And they said that his spirit still haunts the forest. Well, she hasn't seen any dog spirits nor sensed evil, so she guessed that the stories were just that: stories.

While walking through the forest she was thinking of ways to get away from her regents, Sango and Miroku, who were completely pointless as regents, all they ever did was argue so nothing ever got done. Kagome couldn't wait till she was queen and could make her own choices on what she thought was best for the kingdom. The only problem was that she had to get married to claim the throne. She didn't want to get married until she had found her true love. Which she didn't think possible because her regents kept her locked up inside all-day and kept her in her room all night! How would there be any chance that she would find her true love if she was cooped in the palace all day? Her thoughts consumed her whole train of thought when she ran into a tree. But this wasn't any normal tree. When she ran into it she had run something soft, like fur. Only after she had pulled away from it did she see that she had run into a dog carcass. It was pinned to a tree by an arrow. The arrow went right through it's heart.

It was a silver dog with the cutest ears. The dog had long hair. Kagome couldn't tell what colors the eyes were because hey were closed. But those ears! Kami they were cute! Kagome had a notion to pet them they were that cute. She reached up and rubbed the extremely cute ears. The dog's eyes opened, startling her to the point of jumping back and screaming, because she thought that he (YES it's a he) was dead.

The dog snarled at Kagome, "Get me down from here!" Freaked out Kagome obeyed. She tries to pull the arrow out, and after much deliberation, finally succeeded.

"The dog hastily said, If you do three things I will reward you generously. The first one is that you must take me home with you and let me eat from your plate." Kagome still startled to do any serious thinking just nodded her head.

Kagome finally got control of her wits back and realized what she was doing. "I can't believe I'm doing this Sango and Miroku are going to kill me." She said.

Back at the castle of Naughty things, once called Dodo to Shita Tora, but was changed by Miroku when Kagome's parents died. Kagome and Sango had issues with it but could do nothing because Miroku was in charge of all the castle's naming documents.

"Dog boy." Kagome whispered, "This way. My regents don't know that I'm gone, so we have to sneak into the castle." Kagome led him to a passageway that was covered in vines.

"Dog boy-" Kagome started.

"Don't call me Dog Boy!!!" Dog boy snarled. (A/N Inu: ATK I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR CALLIN ME DOG BOY!!! ATK: (looks nervous) Eheheh…)

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" Kagome muttered. " You didn't exactly leave me your name."

"It's Inuyasha. "The dog mumbled.

"Ok Inuyasha. Well anyway we have to go through here. This passage leads to the hall where my rooms are." With Kagome in the lead, the two of them went through a tunnel lit only by a few dying torches. Abruptly Kagome stopped and Inuyasha almost ran into her.

"Hey watch it girl!" He muttered.

"Well SO-RY!" Kagome felt along the wall until she felt something soft. "Ah here it is." She murmured. "Here we go…" She pushed a tapestry out of the way into a dimly lit hallway. "My room is this way." With Kagome again leading the way, the two of them walked silently down the hallway to a door. "This is my room." She opened the door into a brightly lit room, and after being momentary blinded, Inuyasha could see the whole thing. "Wow…"

"Kagome!!!!!!! You left me here with the hentai and WHAT IS THAT???" Sango yelled.

"A dog." Kagome answered calmly.

"ROEWER!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelped. Miroku had thought he was a female dog.

"What a pretty puppy girl." Miroku exclaimed.

"Last week you were having thoughts about the girl down the street. Yesterday you were having thoughts about me, and now today you're having thoughts about a dog??? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU???????" Sango yelled.

"YEAH WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU???" Inuyasha howled. Everyone except Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"You can talk?" Sango said shocked.

"Yeah and what's it to ya bub?" Inuyasha retorted. The he started to chase Miroku. Kagome was mortified, Sango was happy.

"Inuyasha SIT!!!" Inuyasha unhappily made out with the floor. Everyone just stood there and gaped. "I didn't know I could do that." Kagome said earnestly.

Miroku, happy that Inuyasha had stopped chasing him, said, "Sango…" His thoughts perverted. Sango heard her name and who said it. Picking up Hiraikotsu, she started to chase Miroku down the hall. Calling back to Kagome, "Get dressed in something nice for dinner tonight. Someone is here to see you. We are having a small party!"

"OOOOHHHH Sango…"

"COME BACK HERE YOU HENTAI!!!!"

Kagome plopped down on her bed. Inuyasha jumped up and curled up next to her. She groaned, "Will you let me model some dresses for you?"

"I guess." He replied.

"Good." Kagome rose up from the bed and went into her dressing room. She pulled out random dresses and started modeling them for Inuyasha. She pulled on a white, one over the shoulder strap dress with pink Sakura flowers on it. Inuyasha, getting tired of her modeling said it looked fine on her. By that time dinner was ready. Remembering her promise to Inuyasha she said, "It's time for dinner. If you still want to eat from my plate you are more than welcome to. Now why anybody would want to eat from anybody else's plate beats me… but I did promise you so…"

"I'm coming." Kagome led Inuyasha down the hall. She found Sango and Miroku accompanied by a strange fellow with a high black ponytail.

"Kagome this is Kouga. He will be staying with us for a few days." Sango explained. Inuyasha, who didn't like Kouga started to growl, and bare his teeth.

"Inuyasha stop that or I'll s-I-t you!" Kagome threatened. They all went to a very long table and sat down. The regents were at one end and Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome were on the other. Kouga tried to move his chair closer to Kagome but instead Kagome whispered (politely!) to a nearby servant to bring another chair over for Inuyasha. She set it own between her and Kouga. Inuyasha vaulted himself onto the chair and sat down.

"So Kagome where'd you find that dog?" Sango asked.

"Out on my walk." Kagome replied.

"You like dogs?" Kouga asked. "Why?" Inuyasha growled softly.

"Because their wonderful to be around." '_Boy'. _Kagome thought, '_no wonder Inuyasha doesn't like Kouga. Kouga doesn't seem to like dogs very much._'

Miroku smiled, "You two- erm three seem to be getting along very nicely. Why don't Sango and I leave you alone?"

"MONK…" Sango warned, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" she started to chase Miroku around with Hiraikotsu.

"Well now look what you made them do." Kagome accused Kouga.

"Me? I didn't do anything! If it's anyone's fault it's the stupid dog!" With that Inuyasha pounced on Kouga and started barking in his face.

"INUYAHSA!!!!!!!!!!!! SIT!!" Inuyasha hit well, Kouga.(Inuyasha was on top of Kouga!)

Kagome gasped, "Oh Koga, I'm so sorry!!" _He seems to hate Inuyasha as mush as Inuyasha hates him! _"But! It's not only Inuyasha's fault, SO it serves you both right!" Kagome then stalked back to her rooms with Inuyasha following close behind. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Koga, and smirked. Kagome sat and sat him. Then she stalked off to her room and locked the door. "Humph. This is all your fault, Dog Turd." Muttered Koga, "I mean I was going to charm Kagome into marrying me! But you had to be here to ruin it all." Inuyasha snarled angrily at this.

A voice was heard from the other side of the bedroom door. "I'd rather marry Inuyasha even if he is a dog, not that that's a bad thing." The door opened a little bit and Kagome said, "Inuyasha come in." Inuyasha slid through the door. When Inuyasha got in the room, Kagome asked him, "When are you going to tell me my second demand thingy?"

"Right now. My second wish is that you let me sleep in your room. Not in your bed or with you, just in your room."

Kagome smiled slightly. "That can be done. Would you like a pillow or cushion to lie on?"

"Both." Inuyasha said, he was still angry with Kouga. _Why would he claim Kagome for his own? Especially when he had just met her that day. _Yeah Inuyasha thought Kagome was all right, _But to almost propose? Koga was a baka. _"And a blanket too. I get cold easily." Kagome brought him all he needed. Then she herself went into her dressing room and got into her pajamas. Inuyasha crawled under his blanket and yawned. He then grinned dogishly at Kagome and laid his head down. Before he fell asleep, he mumbled, "Arigatou Kagome…"

She murmured back to him before falling asleep, "You're….. welcome…"

Inuyasha dreamt of Ayame and Suzume, the two scampering glass slippers. In his dream they were _scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, scampering, around with Ayame and Suzume. _

Inuyasha sneezed on Kagome to try and wake her up. And wake her up he did. She was so surprised that she bolted up and he nearly flew off the bed.

"I was sneezed on by a dog. DISINECTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome hollered.

"I AM NOT A DOG!!!!!!! I'M just under a spell." Inuyasha contradicted, with his pointer finger out in front of him.

Right before dinner Kagome and Inuyasha were walking through the gardens. They came to a fountain with Sakura trees around it. There was bench and Kagome sat down. Inuyasha jumped up and sat beside her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Mm." She replied.

"It's time for your third task."

"Oh. And what is it?"

"You have to kiss me. On the lips." Inuyasha was nervous.

"This will be kind of gross… but I did promise that I would do your three tasks for you so here it goes…" Kagome stood up and picked up Inuyasha. She hesitantly leaned forward and kissed him. On the lips, just like she promised. Inuyasha started to sparkle and shine. He was than lifted up into the air by some unidentified force.

He grew taller. His tail grew shorter, then disappeared. His arms and his legs turned more human. His silver hair lengthened. He was turning human. When he was finished transforming he floated down and stood in front of the awe-struck Kagome.

"Did you know you could do that?" She asked him.

"Yes and No. Fifty years ago, a princess put a spell on me. She turned me into a dog and said 'You will remain forever a dog until your true love finds you and lets you eat from her plate, sleep in her room, and kisses you on the lips.' I guess what she said came true."

"So your saying that you really look like this, a human? Not a dog?"

"Not a dog I can assure you that." Then Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome. She leaned into him and kissed him back.

When they were done osculating, they walked to the dining room. There they found Kouga cuddling (ODD SIGHT!) his new hat in his arms. He named his hat Methionylglutaminylarginylyyroslyglutamylserylleucyiphenylalanylgutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysyylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanyvalylprolylphenylalanylyalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylgylcylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamlalanylglycylalanayllasprtylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspratylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanyglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucyalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalyprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginlalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhisidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylgutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylserine.

Then he tried to flyblow it. (For what reason we have NO IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO DON'T ASK!!!!!! OR ELSE) When he saw Kagome and Inuyasha he jumped to his feet. "Who are you?" He asked coyly.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said simply. "You got a problem wit that?"

"INUYASHA???? Inuyasha's a DOG! NOT SOME FLEA- BRAINED HUMAN MALE!!!!!!!!"

"_I_ was just under a spell." Kouga almost fainted. When he finally got over his confused spell (Ha ha get it? He was under a spell too!!!! Ha ha ha ha) They all sat down with Sango and Miroku, who had just walked in, and ate dinner. We are not going to detail you on how eat. If you would like to know e-mail us. Now we'll skip ahead to the wedding of Inuyasha and Kagome..

Kagome walked down the isle in a gorgeous white wedding gown. ( I mean what else would she be wearing??? A BIKINI????? YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!) Inuyasha just stood there and gaped at her. The Random Hobo with a lawn chair just stood there and started to marry them. When he came to "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Part Kouga jumped up and said

"I OBJECT." Right after him Kikyo jumped up and said

"I OBJECT!" Everyone just looked at her and wondered who she was.

"Who _are_ you?" Kouga asked.

"I'm a clay pot. Notice the flowers coming out my ears." She said with a serious look on her face, at the same time she nodded her head.

"MY BELOVED!" Kouga said to Kikyo.

"MY BELOVED." Kikyo said to Kouga. And then they ran off and got married by some other random hobo who instead of a lawn chair, had chopsticks.

And they all lived happily ever after, except Kouga. Who found out that his wife was not only a clay pot BUT was also fifty years old. Poor Kouga… NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The End

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

RoX: That's enough with the coolio things

ATK: Indeed. Took us long enough to write this thing…

RoX: Yup like um…let's see… September… October… November… Almost Deciembre, Décembre, J­únigatsu, DECEMBER!!!!!

Scary…

ATK: -,-; What's with 'December' in four different languages?

RoX: I do not know but it seems cool!!

ATK: o Anyway, what faerie tale should we mess up next?

RoX: Howa 'bout Rumpelstiltskin…….or…or …Iron Hans!

ATK: We'll probably wind up doing both of them… Tell them what osculating means.

RoX: Osculate means… (ready for this one) kiss. And flyblow means to fill with maggots.

ATK: Hai. We still need to finish White Castle of White Meat and Chocolate Potatoes…

RoX: Oh yeah… And You should read all of our other stories…

ATK: Or we'll brainwash you and force you to read them (fake cheesy orbit smile)

Both: Till Next Time MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
